Blood Red Orbs
by Hinata-chan89
Summary: Naruto's been having the same dream for the past week, about a leafnin he's never seen before, but he looks JUST like Sasuke! What happens when Naruto gets sucked into his dream and who can help him? NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Dream?

Staring at the stars Naruto sighed. It had been months since he had been able to do this and he was

enjoying it as much as he could. Hearing a howl in the distance he playfully howled back, when

someone suddenly appeared on the roof in front of him. Grabbing a kunai and jumping into a defensive

position Naruto looked at the figure trying too figure out if he knew them. His eyes were red… blood

red, just like Sasuke's. Naruto thought at first that it was Sasuke but this person was too tall to be

Sasuke plus he was older. Naruto caught a glimpse of the strangers head band and realized he was a leaf

ninja, but the metal plate on his headband had a deep scar across it. The stranger suddenly began

walking towards Naruto who backed up at the same pace. The stranger was coming closer and closer

until suddenly Naruto fell and the stranger let out an evil laugh.


	2. Realization

Hitting the ground Naruto woke tangled in his sheets.

"Stupid dreams." Naruto cursed as he remembered it again, he had been having the exact same dream

for the past week. Shaking his head Naruto walked over to get his clothes. Pulling n his clothes then his

sandals Naruto let his mind wander back to the stranger in the dream with shinarigan eyes. Naruto

walked slowly to his kitchen pulling out a teakettle to heat water in for his ramen. Sitting down and

thinking he decided to ask Sasuke about it at training later that day. Waiting for his ramen to heat up

Naruto leaned back in his chair grinning to himself as he thought about what Sakura had told him just the night before.

_Flash back _

"You do know she likes you… right?" Sakura asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Who?' Naruto gave Sakura a clueless look as they walked home from the training fields.

"Hinata! You baka, who did you think! She's only been practically drooling over you in her weird

way since we started in the academy!" Sakura, realizing she had spilled the 'big secret', gasped and

covered her mouth with both hands, silently cursing herself. _'Dang it! Hinata's gonna kill me!'_

"Whaaa-?" Naruto's eyes widened then as he thought about it, it made sense and his eyes shrank back to

their normal size. Grinning at Sakura he spoke, "Well then I guess I won't be chasing after you any

more."

_End Flash back_

smiling to himself once more Naeuto ate his ramen and stod up to leave. Walking out the door and locking it behind himself, Naruto walked down the stairs and out of his appartment building.

Walking towards the training fields where team seven was supposed to meet, Naruto ran into Hinata… litterally.

WHAM!

Both of them hit the ground.

"Oh! I'm s-so s-sorry N-naruto-k-kun!" Hinata cried out standing up and bowing towards Naruto.

"It's okay,Hinata-chan." Naruto returned standing up aswell "It's not your fault." Hinata realizing the friendly suffix had been added to her name, looked up to Naruto and cried out.

"Oh! Naruto-kun!" her eyes were now glistening. Naruto worried she had been hurt asked.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan? Are you hurt?" Hinata shook her head then asked.

"N-naruto-k-k-kun, d-d-do you l-l-like m-me?" Hinata stuttered even more than before.

"Sure, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled a large smile as Hinata grabbed him into a hug. Shock spread over Naruto's face at first then a small content smile as he returned her hug.


	3. Questions

I was going to make this a Hinata POV but decided against it o.o so if you want something special done with this story or even if you have some suggestions review and tell me so.

**Archangel Rhapsody**: Thank you for telling me that I had no clue ;

**MingShun**: I don't think Hinata has even talked that much in the books yet so we don't really know if she stutters that much, but that's just more influence from other fan fics showing through I guess ;

And they're 14 at this time which makes Itachi like 20 or something xD

**Katie-bird 27**: xD I will follow you advice o'wise one v.v

Thank you all for reviewing

----------

Their embrace ended much to Hinata's dismay. As she looked up into Naruto's eyes her knees went weak and she started to fall but Naruto caught her and picked her up. Reaching her arms around his neck Hinata blushed.

"Where were you going, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"To the training fields, Naruto-kun!" Hinata answered too worried that her teammates would be mad at her, to stutter.

"Good! That's where I'm headed too!" Naruto smiled and Hinata flushed a bright pink as he started walking towards the training fields.

"Y-you can p-put me down Naruto-kun." She told him politely.

"Ok." Naruto was still grinning at her as he put her down then took her hand and began walking again. Smiling Hinata followed.

As the couple walked towards the training grounds hand in hand four other chunin noticed them.

'_What in the world?'_ Sakura thought as she looked on in surprise. Sasuke merely scowled in Naruto's direction. Kiba scratched his head wondering what was going on as Akamaru began barking at them. Shino on the other hand was silent and seemingly emotionless.

"I'll see you after training." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Blushing furiously Hinata nodded at Naruto and walked over to join her team. Naruto walked over to his team as well.

"Hey, Dobe." Sasuke sneered at Naruto smirking.

"Who are you calling dobe, Dobe!" Naruto shouted back.

"Would you two cut it out for a while please?" Sakura asked annoyed by their bickering.

"Fine." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time as the group started walking towards a nearby training field.

"Hey, Sasuke I meant to ask you about something." Naruto said remembering his dream.

"What?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"I've been having this dream and it's about some person who looks like you, but he like has this really weird Sharingan eye and it's really weird. I mean he looks like you but he's taller and noticeably older… You probably have no idea what I'm talking about but…Sasuke?"

------------

How do ya' like them apples? X3 j/k I'm gonna ask that you review and you can do so anonymously if you want but please give me some sort of name so I can use that nickname or whatever in place of "anonymous reviewer" I would really appreciate it xD thanks x3

Post Script D: --- ok, I know, I owe you all a HUGE chapter, well, apparently I had this chapter done a while ago, and it disappeared or something, 'cause I don't even remember writing it oo I'll write more on this VERY soon, but I wanted to let you know, this was randomly found when I tried to start another chapter 3 for this story xD

**--------------**

**Hinata-chan**: Hello, and welcome to the end of this chapter please review -makes puppy dog eyes-

**Chibi-sasuke**: -stares-

**Hinata-chan**: -stares back-

**Chibi-Sasuke**: Fine, REVIEW

**Hinata-chan**: -squees- x3


	4. Reactions

Disclaimer: It saddens me, but I don't own Naruto ):

Well, here we are :D a new chapter. It's kinda short, but I wanted to end this chappie on a sort of "guys going to find/meet girls" type thing so here you all are :D

Enjoy!

Naruto had been, basically, babbling, so he hadn't actually looked at Sasuke until he head him stop dead in his tracks, his eyes hidden by the shadow which was cast by his bangs.

"Ehh, Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked uneasily, not much liking the glare he was now receiving from the Uchiha prodigy.

"Naruto! Where did you see him?" Sasuke suddenly shouted, lurching at Naruto. Naruto was barely able to side step Sasuke's sudden attack, but Sasuke easily grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket, bringing Naruto eye to eye with Sasuke, who's eyes were now blazing with the sharingan.

Sakura finally turned, seeing what was happening, she rushed to Sasuke's side begging him to stop.

"Sasuke-Kun! Stop it! What's wrong! Naruto-baka, What did you do this time?" Naruto was now trying to defend himself against Sakura and yell at Sasuke at the same time.

"Sakura-Chan, I didn't do anything to him but tell him about a dream I've been having, Sasuke, let go of me and who the heck are you talking about I have no idea who the person in my dream was, and it was a dream so it probably wasn't even real!" Naruto finished. After a few more moments of glaring at him, Sasuke dropped Naruto, who glared back at Sasuke as he stood up.

"Geez, Sasuke-teme, What's your problem?" The only response Naruto received was another glare. 'Humph'-ing, Naruto continued walking towards the training grounds behind Sasuke with His hands behind his head, thinking. Sakura had quickened her pace and was now walking beside Sasuke, babbling on about something or another.

About five hours later (A/N figure about 3 hours for Kakashi-sensei to arrive and 2 for training), Naruto was about to walk off to find Hinata, but before he could leave, Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Hey, Naruto-dobe, sorry about attacking you earlier, but that person you were describing, it was my older brother," Sasuke said, his eyes darkening at the mention of his brother. "His name's Itachi and-" Naruto cut him off there.

"He's the one you've sworn to kill, ne?" Naruto asked picking up the hint of anger Sasuke had even mentioning Itachi.

"Hai, he's the one. My only question is how you described him so accurately when you've never seen him before." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Not even I know that one, hey, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto prodded.

"What, Naruto-dobe?"

"How come you show no interest in Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked suddenly changing the subject. Sasuke looked down, studying the ground with sudden intensity.

"'Cause she's annoying." Sasuke answered simply.

"You should give her a chance… well, Later." Naruto said walking away. Sasuke stared after him, contemplating exactly what he was getting at, and then walked back to the training field where Sakura was waiting for him.

So what did you all think? Oo review and tell me :D oh, and last chapter in the authors note, when I referred to "Hinata-Chan" I was referring to my self ; so now I'll hand it over to Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto :D

**Hinata**: -blushes-

**Naruto**: -smiles and waves, then leans over and whispers something in Hinata's ear-

**Naruto and Hinata**: Review!

**Naruto**: Dattebayo!


	5. This is what love is

Sasuke POV

Walking back to the clearing I was latched onto by Sakura and what Naruto had said was getting to me, so I decided to be nice (A/N: O-o the worlds gonna blow up x.x) at least a little bit.

"Sakura," I said carefully choosing my words. "You know if you didn't hang on me so much I might actually like you better." Where had that come from!? I hadn't even planned on saying it, it just came out. Sakura looked up at me confusion evident in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me it bothered you?" she asked releasing my arm and staring at the ground. "I wouldn't have done it if I had known… Gomen." Seeing her in such a pitiful state was the last straw on a camels back, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me, hugging her tightly. As soon as I had done so she began crying. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I had a feeling that I had to protect her, maybe it was love, I have no idea, but in any case, I hadn't held anybody close like this since before my family's deaths. I continued to hold her and she continued to cry, her arms wrapped around my back and her face buried into my chest, I attempted to sooth her by rubbing her back. She eventually stopped crying, wiping her tears and apologizing again. When we started walking again, she simply grabbed my hand, holding it in hers, no longer clinging, but I could tell she wanted to have some sort of contact with me, as though she were trying to comfort me with her presence.

Naruto POV

--

When I met up with Hinata, I hugged her from behind, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Her cheeks immediately lit up a bright red and she began twiddling her fingers.

"N-n-naruto-k-kun. H-h-hi." She stuttered painfully I took one of her hands, leading her away from the woods.

"You really should stop stuttering around me." I said cheerfully. "I won't judge what you say, and you don't have to be afraid of me." She smiled timidly.

"I-I know that, it's j-just a b-bad habit… and I a-always get nervous about saying the right thing…" I frowned slightly, studying her face, which was still beet red.

"there is no right or wrong thing to say while you're around me, Hinata, because I love you." I said placing a kiss on her cheek once more. She reddened once more, covering her face with her hands for a moment, then removed them, smiling up at me. Her smile gave me a weightless feeling.

"I like it when you smile." I said, spur of the moment.

"Good," she said, standing up on her tip toes and placing a kiss on my cheek then hugging me tightly. I returned her hug. Then as we walked on she held my hand tightly, smiling the whole time.

"Naruto-kun… where do you live?" she suddenly asked.

"Well, I'll show you… after we have ramen!" I gained a small laugh from her and smiled, a real smile for once. Why hadn't I realized it sooner, Hinata really loved me and now I knew that I loved her too.

Soooooo, yeah I finally updated :D Yay for me! xD sorry for not updating in so long, I've been really busy with school, and I got grounded again x.x joy…

Anyhow, REVIEW:D

Chibi-Itachi: **glare**

Hinata-chan: **pets** good chibi weasel!!

Chibi-Iatchi: **bites her hand**

Hinata-chan: **continues petting him with her other hand** speak chibi, speak!

Chibi-Itachi: **glares** vee-veew

Hinata-chan: **pulles her hand out of his mouth**

Chibi-Itachi: REVIEW!


	6. Ramen and Deep Sleep

GOMENASAI DDD: I haven't written in forever TT

Naruto and Hinata ate ramen together, chatting a bit in between bites. While Sakura and Sasuke had made themselves busy with practicing. Naruto and Hinata finished and headed toward Naruto's apartment. Naruto was rambling on about how he had defeated some random bandit just outside of the village, Hinata smiling all the way, when they reached his door. He pulled out his key and stuck it in the lock, turning and removing it as he opened the door, but as soon as he set foot inside, he collapsed to the floor, causing a baffled Hinata to stare for a moment before realizing that Naruto had collapsed, completely passed out on the floor.

Sh then rushed to his side, checking his pulse and such, then carefully dragging him to his bed, where she put him on it, rushing back and shutting the door, locking it behind herself. She assumed that Naruto had simply been exhausted from the whole day, but in reality, he had been pulled back into his dream again…

_Begin Dream Sequence_

Naruto sat staring at the sky, it was full of stars. He recognized that he was within his dream again, but the roof was a different one… the one of his apartment building, rather than the non-descript one of his dreams prior to this. Besides that, he clearly remembered that he had been with Hinata, but "fallen asleep" as soon as he had stepped foot inside his apartment. Which certainly wasn't normal, he hadn't even been that tired.

"_**Oi, Kit…" **_A voice said in the darkness. Naruto turned every which way, and found suddenly beside him, a boy a bit older than him, and very closely resembling the looks of the Fourth Hokage.

"Who are you..?" Naruto asked trailing off as he recognized the voice… "Damn Fox… what do you want?" He hissed a bit.

"_**Tch, just to let you know… this is no regular dream, what happens here, may well occur in reality as well. So try not to fall off the roof this time."**_ A half smile played on the fox's lips and he walked off into the darkness.

Naruto shook his head and looked around himself again, taking in his surroundings more carefully. He went to the door of the roof, and walked down the steps to his apartment. He opened the door, only to find that Hinata was there, and he himself was in bed. He stared in shock, as Hinata didn't even seem to see him or feel him as he tapped her on the shoulder. She then turned and walked toward his sleeping figure, and walked directly _through_ him. He fell to the floor in amazement.

'_This is no dream. It's real'_ He thought to himself, hearing a chortle of laughter from the fox as the realization dawned upon him.

There was no escaping with the threat of death this time, rather, it was likely to be "Kill or be Killed"


	7. Confusion and Vertigo

**So, I'm realizing that all of my chapters were **_**extremely**_** short, Gomen! They should take on quite a bit more in the length category… and I'm also realizing, that I had no real plot development to the story xD;;; again, hopefully that will improve ^_^; especially seeing as how I now have two more years of experience xD;**

**Well, for the sake of plot development… I'll shut up now and start writing the story :)**

Naruto glanced around the room, quickly taking in the strange, _almost _dream like state of the room, slightly hazy, almost as if someone had left a fog machine on for too long and had only recently turned it off. He watched Hinata running water over a washcloth, which she wrung out and then put over his forehead… '_Okay… that's a little freaky…_' Kyuubi laughed again and Naruto scowled. Shaking his head then, he walked from his apartment; he opened the door and then realized he had actually opened the door and ran back into the apartment and ran for a pen and piece of paper. Figuring that if he could tell Hinata what was going on, she wouldn't be freaking out as badly. He scribbled a quick 'note' to her and walked it over to the bed, grinning wildly. He waved the note in front of her, but she didn't notice. He frowned glaring at the paper, then put it on the bed directly in front of her. She stifled a shriek then, and Naruto smiled openly. She read it then said aloud.

"N-Naruto-Kun? Are you there?" He leaned over and scribbled 'hai' on the page and Hinata fainted. Naruto stared for a moment then cursed aloud and stomped from the apartment, grabbing a spare key and locking the door before he left. He wasn't going to leave Hinata completely unprotected, lying in his apartment, passed out. He walked down the hallway, glancing around, trying to keep an eye out for anything or anyone who seemed suspicious. He stopped then and turned around, feeling a sudden pull toward the roof. '_Oh, go figure… right, no walking off the roof, pay attention to where I am.' _ Naruto ignored the Kyuubi, who was once again laughing in amusement at his thoughts.

"Stupid fox." He muttered aloud, a frown crossing his lips as he walked toward the roof access. He pushed the door opened and found the fox's chosen form (it seemed), waiting for him on the roof.

"_**You need to be careful up here, and I mean it, Kit. There's something not right, something strange going on… It's something I haven't felt in a long while… not since you were born." **_ Naruto nodded at the fox and walked out further onto the roof, watching for any sign of the strange person that he now knew was Itachi. He had a feeling though, that he wouldn't be there, mostly because the sun was only just going down, and the stars weren't out yet. He walked to the edge of the building and looked around, then catapulted himself across to the next roof, taking off running then, leaping from building to building toward Hokage tower, where he might be able to get a message to Tsunade-baa-sama. He sighed inwardly as he marveled over the Hokage, putting a hand to the necklace currently around his neck. He reached the tower and walked in, once more taking a pen and piece of paper, scribbling a note to the Hokage. In it conveying his current state, that Hinata was at his apartment with his own unconscious body(that was still freaky), and the general things that seemed to be happening, as well as the strange dreams he'd been having, and the content of those dreams. He walked right into Tsunade's office and placed the note before her, directly on top of the paperwork she was currently doing. She nearly fell back as the slip of paper appeared in front if her.

"Naruto?" she asked aloud, he scribbled 'hai' on the sheet (hm, this was seeming familiar) and watched as Tsunade frowned at the paper and read the rest of the note, suddenly panicking and rushing around the room, calling several people Naruto didn't know, as well as Shizune, sending the others on various errands, then telling Shizune what had happened. She stared, dumbfounded at Tsunade and than passed out. Tsunade and Naruto both stared as if she was insane and rolled their eyes, in unison, which the fox thought was hilarious.

"Shut up, fox!" Naruto shouted at him, the fox stopped, but continued chuckling under his breath, trying not to be too obvious about it.

"Well, Naruto, just stick around here, if you don't mind, I'd like to be able to find you at short notice if necessary." Naruto scribbled 'hai' on the paper again and walked out of the room, heading for the libraries, where he could find some technique scrolls. If he couldn't do any hand-to-hand training, at least he could try to learn some new techniques.

Naruto whiled away about half the night, but then found himself very bored. He wandered through the corridors, staring at the random pictures along the way. Finding nothing terribly interesting however, he walked to the roof. '_Strange how I keep ending up on the tops of buildings…' _ He tilted his head at the thought, then shrugged. Reaching the top of Hokage tower, Naruto walked toward the front part of the building and stared out over the village, watching as the sparse amount of lights slowly turned off. He sighed, glancing up at the stars and suddenly feeling like he was falling, suffering from a sudden bout of vertigo. Kyuubi growled and Naruto tried to catch himself on the lack of space he seemed to be falling through. He hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. He heard a noise, but everything was still black; he blinked his eyes a couple times, and the world slowly came into focus. He glanced around, suddenly realizing that he was still on Hokage tower, but there was somebody else there with him. Kyuubi growled again, though it wasn't as threatening as his prior growl.

"Hello? Who are you? Can you tell me your name?" There was a woman standing over Naruto, the sun was high in the sky and formed a silhouette of the woman's face. "Minato, come over here, would you!" She seemed suddenly panicked as Naruto opened his eyes wider.

"What is it, Kushina?" Minato had walked over, but the sun was still blinding Naruto. Sitting up he shook his head and stood, looking again at the two people. He blinked as he looked at them. He had no idea who the woman was, but 'Minato' was the Fourth Hokage. Naruto stared, confused and awed at the sudden appearance of these two people.

"Wh-Where did you come from?!" He practically shouted at them.

"Where did _we_ come from? _You're _the one who appeared out of nowhere!" Kushina responded, thoroughly flabbergasted at Naruto's statement.

"Wait... _I _appeared out of nowhere?" He trailed off for a moment. "Then you can see me!" He exclaimed, relieved to be separated from whatever it was that had removed him from his body. Then he stopped and looked up at the wall of the cliff, where the faces of the Hokage were carved. The Fourth's face was there, so was Tsunade's. "Well, crap… This just got _a lot_ more confusing."


End file.
